


Switcheroo

by dark_brohood



Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Amusei is the Main Character Now, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Oblivion Main Quest, Thieves Guild, switcheroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood
Summary: It was bullshit. All he wanted to do was join the fucking Thieves Guild.
Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110678
Kudos: 7
Collections: Holiday TES Fanfic Fest!





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HopeStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStoryteller/pseuds/HopeStoryteller) in the [Holiday_TES_Fanfic_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Holiday_TES_Fanfic_Fest) collection. 



Amusei was tired of this shit. He didn’t sign up for this. All he wanted to do was join the Thieves Guild, was that too much to ask?

Apparently, because he got caught trying to steal Amantius Allectus’s diary (despite being in the wrong fucking district in the first place) and was thrown into jail. And then the Emperor appeared, freed him, and died.

Giving him the job of saving the world.

Granted, he did. He saved the Emperor’s son, Martin Septim, and then watched him sacrifice himself to save the world from the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon. He snuck into the base of the Prince’s cult, failed to steal a necklace, and travelled all across Cyrodiil to collect things to get the stupid necklace back, all the while being stabbed, slashed, bruised, and even slapped. He dove headfirst into the pits of the Deadlands to stop the invasion of his home, and all he got was a set of armour he wasn’t going to use.

It was bullshit. All he wanted was to join the fucking Thieves Guild.

Of course, it wasn’t them that contacted him next. No, it was the fucking Dark Brotherhood.

He had joined the arena in the Imperial City to make himself a bit of cash (saving the world didn’t pay well) and because he was feeling generous, decided to help a fellow combatant out and go to the Gold Coast (ugh) and fight a bunch of vampires (UGH) to find out his real heritage–he was half vampire.

When it came time for Amusei to become the Grand Champion, he had to fight and kill is fellow combatant (because the half vampire was the current Grand Champion), who did _nothing_ to defend himself. Because he was ashamed of his father.

The Dark Brotherhood apparently counts that as murder, because that night, in the inn room he bought for himself for the night for becoming the Grand Champion, he was woken up by a man in black robes, telling him he slept rather soundly for a murderer, gave him a dagger, and told him to kill someone. And that he’d be getting paid.

That was all he needed to get the next carriage to Bravil. They stopped at the inn his target stayed at, the Inn of Ill Omen, for the night. He asked the proprietor if a Rufio stayed there, and was told he rented the room in the basement. He snuck in, killed him, and rented a room upstairs without anyone knowing a thing.

Except the creepy robe guy, who woke him up again and told him he did a good job, and directed him to the abandoned house in Cheydinhal.

The next six months were the best six months of his life. He made friends with everyone there, except the rude Khajiit mage, and considered them all family. He did contracts that were handed to him, going from the Sanctuary Matron, Ocheeva, to the creepy vampire dude that offered to turn him, which he politely declined. He even got to fulfil his promise of killing the arrogant Dunmer that was in the cell across from him in the Imperial City Prisons, as Varon Dreth had a contract out on him and he was handed it.

Everything was amazing, and even forgot about failing to join the Thieves Guild.

And then he was told to kill everyone in the Sanctuary.

“I can’t do that,” Amusei told Lucien Lachance, deep inside Fort Farragut. “They’re my family.”

“One among them is a traitor. If you do not purify the Sanctuary, you will be purified along with them.

As much as he loved his family, he valued his own life more.

And he killed every single one of them.

He wanted to leave the Brotherhood at that point, but Lachance wasn’t done with him. He made Amusei his Silencer, his personal assassin, and ordered him to kill. Fearing for his own life, he did.

His last kill was the short Wood Elf man that spoke to the statue of the Lucky Old Lady every night. His last kill before Lachance almost killed him.

Lucien Lachance called him a traitor. That he had been leaving dead drops uncollected, and one-by-one killing members of the Black Hand. And finally, killing the Listener.

Amusei told him he didn’t know what he was talking about. At first, Lachance didn’t believe him, but after a couple minutes he realised the Argonian was telling the truth. Lachance instructed him to find out who was giving him orders and meet him at the Applewatch farm.

The next time he saw him, Lucien Lachance was hanging upside down from the rafters in Applewatch, skinned, the last surviving members of the Black Hand surrounding him.

Amusei really wanted to leave, now.

The Altmer that seemed to be in charge told him the traitor was dead, but he told her he wasn’t the traitor. Just like Lachance, she didn’t believe him, and took him along on their journey to the Night Mother’s crypt, to name a new Listener–since he had killed the last Listener.

It was bullshit. He didn’t want to go.

But went he did.

The crypt ended up being underneath the statue of the Lucky Old Lady in Bravil. The members of the Black Hand opened up the crypt, and when they got in, the ghost of the Night Mother appeared in front of them. She berated them all, and the real traitor, a Breton man named Mathieu Bellamont, exposed himself. He tried to kill the Night Mother, but Amusei and the Altmer Speaker killed him first.

But not before he killed every other member.

The Night Mother then congratulated him and made him Listener, and sent him and the Altmer back to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.

There was no one left.

He left the next day.

He headed down to Leyawiin, his home city. He had enough gold to buy himself one of the small shacks in the poorer part of the city, where other Argonians and Khajiit lived.

Not long after he was thrown into prison for trying to swindle the Countess. A couple days later, a Bosmer visited him in jail.

He recognised her from the day he failed to join the Thieves Guild.


End file.
